What a Coincidence
by ecrire.claustrum
Summary: Eight year old Harry needs to get some glasses, and he bumps in to a bushyhaired, book obsessed girl. Oneshot, not a romance.


**A/N: Just something I've thought of many times. **

**Edit: I wrote this when I didn't know how to write proper fanfics, and after re-reading it I decided to tidy it up. I hope you enjoy the edited version!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, then I wouldn't be on here wasting my time writing for free.**

**Disclaimer II: Oh, I also don't own the Magic Tree House Series.**

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"Hurry up boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled behind his fat shoulder.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry answered.

"Why do I have to come with you to get Potter here glasses?" a young 8 year old Dudley complained. "Can't I go to the candy store mum?" He gave Aunt Petunia his sweetest smile.

"After we reach the optometrist Dudley-Wudley." She cooed. Harry rolled his eyes. Dudley was such a spoiled brat. Sometimes he thought that he didn't fit in with these people.

Of course, it would make sense, since they weren't his actual family. His parents had died in a car crash when he was just a baby, giving him the oddly shaped scar on his forehead. Some days he wondered what he his life would be life if his parent's had survive the car crash. He wondered if he would be happier, and if he would sleep in his own room instead of a cupboard. But he couldn't be sure. Since his parents died when he was a mere baby, he never got to know them. The only thing he knew about them was that they were unsafe, abnormal weirdoes. But then again, that was in Aunt Petunia's own words.

"OUCH!" Harry yelled. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by Dudley hitting him on the head, hard.

"Ha-ha, Potty's gonna get glasses! Potty's gonna be a four-eyed, nerd!" Dudley sang.

"STOP!" Harry yelled.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia seemed to take no notice as they rounded the corner.

"Harry Potty, Harry Potty." Dudley continued singing.

"Dudley, my boy! Come here and mum will bring you to the sweets shop!" Uncle Vernon hollered.

Dudley clapped his chubby hands together in glee. "Hurray!" he yelled.

'Thank goodness. This is one of the few times I'm glad that he is Dudley's father.' Harry thought to himself.

As the group turned the corner, Harry, not having 20/20 vision, bumped into someone.

"Oof!" He said.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." A voice answered.

Harry looked up, rubbing his head. Before him was a very blurry girl. He could make out what seemed to be a girl wild, tangled brown hair, holding a book in one hand and rubbing her head with the other.

"Terrible sorry." She repeated "That's what's I get for reading while walking." She said.

"N-no, it's my fault. I couldn't see where I was going. I need glasses you see." Harry explained.

"Well, then it's both our fault. Say, do you like the Magic Tree House Series?" the girl asked.

"Er, I wouldn't know. Reading isn't a hobby of mine." Harry answered.

The girl gasped. "You don't like reading? But reading is the gateway to knowledge, our key to success. Every eight year old should read at least one book a week on my recommendation." The girl said in a know-it-all voice.

"Well, my family doesn't own books." Harry said, now quite embarrassed and wishing that he would have left.

"Really? How odd," The strange girl mused.

"Well, nice meeting you. I really should get back to my Aunt and Uncle." Harry quickly stated, wanting to get away from the book-crazed girl.

"Yes, same here. Oh, and by the way, my name is…"

"Sweetie! There you are! Come here, and try to stop reading for a while." A woman called from behind the girl.

"Boy! Get you're rear end over here! You want those glasses? Then get over here NOW." Uncle Vernon said.

"I got to…" Harry began.

"Yeah, same here."

"Bye."

"Bye." And they hurried off to their parents and guardians.

"Who was that, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked Harry.

Before Harry could answer, Dudley yelled, "Ew, it was a girl! Potty's got cooties!"

"I do not!" Harry responded.

"Oh yeah? Well now you've got an Indian Burn!" Dudley smiled menacingly and chased poor Harry down the block.

-----

(Three Years Later, On the Hogwart's Express)

It was the first of September, and children beyond the barrier of Platform 9 ¾ were saying their good-byes to their parents or meeting some new people.

"You better get your robes on, we'll be arriving soon." A girl with very bushy hair stated to Harry and his friend Ron.

"I guess so," Harry responded.

"Say, you look familiar." The girl said.

Harry scrutinized the girl. "You look familiar as well. But I can't imagine where I'd meet you."

"Me neither," the girl replied. "By the way, my name is Hermione Granger."

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron greeted her.

"And I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said.

"No, really? I've read all about you! Do you like to read?" the girl named Hermione asked, looking eager.

"Er, not really," Harry responded, wondering why this seemed so familiar to him.

"WHAT? Every eleven year old should read a book on a weekly basis! It's a fundamental skill for education and knowledge! Why, we should all be reading a book once a day!" Hermione cried.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Something told them that this wasn't going to be their last lecture by Hermione Granger. And something told Harry that this wasn't his first one either.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

**A/N: I like this oneshot a lot better now that I've fixed it. I hope you like it too! Big thanks to Korval for giving me those tips on how to improve my writing! They helped a whole lot! Also, thanks to Harry's My Boy for spotting my grammatical error. **

**-Ecrire **


End file.
